Duel Masters: Over The Rainbow
by Princess Viv
Summary: He never stoped thinking about her. But three years on, Mimi reappears, only to bring news of a new Temple champion. Shobu needs to defeat her, but what happens when she's someone he once knew? ShobuMimi, SaiyukiHakuoh. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_Princess Viv: And here I am, writing a Shobu/Mimi fic. I'm warning readers that if they're looking for quick updates, then please don't kill me, because writing this fic wasn't on the top of my priorities list, but I broke my rule, and I am doing it. I've got to finish my other priorities before I will be able to write the second chapter to this. But, I'll leave you with a taster now…_

_**Full summary: **Three years after the defeat of Hakuoh, life for Shobu Kirifuda is good.But what will he do when someone he hasn't seen for three years shows up unexpectedly? And a mysterious guy is stalking him… Suddenly, Shobu's life goes berserk…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Duel Masters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Duel Masters: Over The Rainbow**

**Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Memories**

**

* * *

**  
Shobu is now a world famous Kaijudo master; Rakudah is a duel master's cards specialist, and travels with Shobu, helping his as much as possible; Saiyuki is a duel master's cards strategist, and sometimes accompanies Shobu and Rakudah, but on several occasions, she remains in their hometown, running her duel master's group and teaching kids to play the game. She also helps Winstrum (Pop), Rekuta's father, with the running of his shop; Mimi, with her twin brother, Benny Haha, left Japan after the events (don't worry, she'll be back!); Hakuoh is dating Sayuki (don't ask…). He refuses to participate in tournaments like Shobu, but he plays duel masters frequently. He also trains Mikuni in duelling frequently; and Knight is engaged to Kathy (once again, do not ask), and is Shobu's manager.

The other duellists, Kintaro, Toru, Jimirah, etc, are leading normal lives, and also participate in the championships; Kintaro also keeps in contact with Shobu. And Kokujo has mysteriously disappeared…

Shobu is now back in town with Rakudah after his latest tournament…

"Shobu! Rakudah!" a high-pitched female voice ripped through the quiet atmosphere at the airport, causing many people to turn and look at her, irritated; but the red haired girl ran past everyone as if she barely noticed their frowning faces; she raced towards two male teenagers sitting outside a shop, many suitcases at their feet.

One had spiky black hair, and slightly tanned skin; he was tall, even when sitting down, and had a rather handsome face; his dark, brown eyes twinkled with young spirit, and a smile was forever stretched across his features; he wore a plain, long sleeved purple top, white trousers, and a pair of black boots; around his waist was a black belt which held a small, square shaped box.

The other boy was much shorter and chubbier; people at first would think he was still in his early teens, or even worse, a young child, but in reality, the boy was seventeen years old; he had chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and wore round, thick-rimmed glasses; he wore an orange jacket, beige shorts, and a pair of old trainers; slung over his shoulders was a small, green bag; the boy was sipping at a carton of orange juice.

"SHOBU! RAKUDAH! You idiots, are you deaf?" the girl skidded to a halt in front of the two teenagers, her emerald green eyes blazing with unconcealed annoyance; she wore a pale pink, short sleeved summer dress, which, though simple and plain, showed her curves and made her look quite pretty; if she hadn't been causing such havoc in the airport, maybe she would've turned a few male heads.

The shorter boy choked on his juice at the arrival of the girl; he coughed, trying to get some breath back, his face turning redder by the second. The girl rolled her eyes, and noticed the other boy still hadn't noticed her presence yet.

The black haired boy, who had his arms folded across his chest, had been staring into space, thinking about something, oblivious to the happenings of the world around him. As the girl suddenly appeared in his line of view, right in his face, he jumped. "Saiyuki!"

"Finally! Shobu Kirifuda, I swear you are deaf **and** blind!" Saiyuki exclaimed as the brown haired boy continued coughing in the background. "Even Rakudah choked on his drink the minute he heard and saw me, and he wears glasses, for goodness sake!" she pointed at the boy beside Shobu.

"Sorry." Shobu grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. "Guess I was daydreaming… again. Hey, Rakudah, you okay man?"

Rakudah nodded rapidly, taking deep breaths. "I-I'm… fine… S-Shobu…"

"Sorry Rakudah." Saiyuki apologised now, smiling, "I was _slightly_ angry at you guys, since I was yelling this place down, and yet you still couldn't hear me! Everyone was giving me annoyed glances."

Rakudah nodded, finally recovering. "It's okay Saiyuki."

Shobu looked at his female friend. "Hey Saiyuki, did you come here on your own?"

She shook her head. "No. Hakuoh drove me here, and he should be around… somewhere."

"I'm right here." An amused, male voice said. Saiyuki turned around to see her boyfriend smiling nonchalantly at her.

"Hakuoh! I wondered where you'd gone!" Saiyuki exclaimed, flinging her arms around him and embracing him tightly.

"Hey man. It's been a while." Shobu nodded, smiling at the blue haired teen.

"Hi Hakuoh." Rakudah also greeted him.

"Hey." Hakuoh flashed them a smile. "Was Australia fun? I heard you won, yet again, Shobu." He addressed the eighteen-year-old.

"Oh, it was fantastic." Shobu enthused, "There were so many sights to see, and each one was amazing. The weather was absolutely great - it's always so hot! And yes, I did win the Australian tournament, but it was pretty hard. There were some good duellists there."

"Shobu, I'm sure you want to share with everybody your great story, but don't you want to get out of this stuffy airport?" Saiyuki interrupted, grabbing some suitcases.

"Fine, Saiyuki." He turned to Hakuoh. "I see she hasn't changed much."

Hakuoh laughed. "No, of course not."

Quickly, Saiyuki's blue haired boyfriend led them away from the seating area and to the car park.

"Saiyuki said you drove her here. I thought you couldn't drive yet." Rakudah commented to Hakuoh as they walked.

"I recently got my license," the seventeen-year-old brought them up to date, smiling broadly. "I bought a great car! I think you'll love it, Shobu."

The four reached an open-top, metallic neon blue sports car; Shobu and Rakudah stared at the beauty in awe, and gaped and gawked. Saiyuki was beaming at the car proudly. "Isn't she gorgeous?!"

"It's… magnificent, Hakuoh." Shobu murmured. "It must've cost a fortune!"

"It did!" Hakuoh gave his friend a lopsided smile, "But it was definitely worth it!"

"Okay, everyone into the car!" Saiyuki ordered. "Come on Shobu! Your mum's waiting for you really impatiently, you know that? Don't want her to be disappointed!"

* * *

"Shobu, darling! You're home!" Mai Kirifuda burst out of her house and to her son, who was standing on the path, holding two suitcases. She gave Shobu a tight hug. "I missed you." 

Saiyuki, Hakuoh and Rakudah stood awkwardly behind them, smiling.

"I missed you too, mum." Shobu smiled, closing his eyes. Over the past three years, he had grown taller than his own mother! "It's great to be home at last."

* * *

A tall, slim girl wearing a black, one-piece dress with flowing sleeves and silver flowers embroidered on it, and ankle-high black boots slipped into a black Jaguar, a small smile playing on her ruby red lips. Her sunglasses hid her eyes, and her long, sleek violet hair played in the warm, summer's breeze. She slipped the keys into the car's ignition, and revved the piece of machinery into action. The girl drove into the horizon, towards town. 

"… I'm back… At long last…"

* * *

Shobu lay in his bed that night, his eyes wide open, staring out of his window; he hadn't shut the curtains properly, so a sliver of bright moonlight shone into his room, and onto his desk, where a box was placed. 

"_I can't get to sleep…" _he thought, sighing. Turning over onto his back, Shobu stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a picture of his old friend, Mimi, appeared. He shook his head and closed his eyes tight. _"Try not to think of her, Shobu…"_

But however hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of his old friend. _"I miss her so much…" _her face flashed through his mind. _"She's been haunting me for the past three years…And recently, I keep remembering more, and it grows forever more painful… I remember the day she left…"_

_Flashback…_

"Hey, Shobu!" a fifteen-year-old turned to see his thirteen-year-old friend, Mimi, run up to him.

"_Hi Mimi." Shobu's heart did a small flip, and he smiled at her. It had been a fortnight since his win against Hakuoh, and he felt great._

_Mimi stopped and stood in front of Shobu, then cast her eyes down, and her smile drooped. "Shobu… I have some news… Bad news… About… Me."_

"_What?" Shobu frowned, worried. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'll be fine." Mimi looked up, "Thanks for your concern… But… Shobu, I---" suddenly, the younger girl broke down into tears and collapsed into Shobu's arms, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Mimi! Are you alright?" Shobu asked anxiously. He couldn't bear to see her cry like this. _

"_Oh, Shobu, we're leaving!" Mimi cried into his chest._

"_Leaving?" Shobu's blood ran cold, and he froze at the words, trying to understand them. "What… What do you mean?"_

"_Benny and I are leaving Japan tomorrow. We're going to **America**!" Mimi continued._

_Shobu's head spun. "What?! America? Why?"_

"_I don't know!" Mimi replied, still sobbing softly, "But we have too. I really don't want to, but…"_

"_No way!" Shobu exclaimed. "You… You can't go!"_

"_But I must, Shobu." Mimi sniffed, looking up. _

"_I…" Shobu began. Inside, he was crying, just like Mimi. "I… I'm going to miss you Mimi."_

"_So will I, Shobu." Mimi laid her head on his chest._

_Shobu's heart beat faster as he felt her resting against him. "I… I hope you have a better life there. Can we… Will we still be able to keep in contact?"_

_Mimi shook her head sadly, "I think we'll be moving countries every year or so…" another teardrop escaped her eye._

"_Don't cry, Mimi. I'll always remember you, no matter what." Shobu found the courage to embrace her tightly. The two held onto each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go._

"_Have you told the others yet?" Shobu asked hoarsely._

"_No…" Mimi whispered. "And I'm not going to."_

"_Why?" Shobu asked, surprised._

"_I don't want to see them too… I'd just break down and cry like I've just done."_

"_But… Why did you tell me?"_

"_Because… Because I trust you Shobu… And you're the first ever good friend I ever got. I promise I'll never forget you."_

_The two parted. "I won't be seeing you ever again, Shobu. But I also promise I won't ever forget you." Mimi stared into Shobu's eyes. "I… I… I…" Mimi seemed to have lost the gift of speech. There was an awkward silence. Then suddenly, Mimi stood on tiptoe, and brushed her lips lightly over Shobu's. "Thank you." She whispered. "Goodbye Shobu" then she turned her back, and walked away slowly. She turned her head one more time to look at him with sad eyes, and faded away…_

_Shobu, frozen from shock, felt tears well up in his eyes as his friend disappeared forever… "Goodbye Mimi…"_

_End of flashback…_

A teardrop fell from his eye as Shobu remembered. How many times had he lain in his bed, thinking of her? How many times had this same scene replayed itself in his head? Shobu had lost count. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and finally fell into a fitful, sad sleep.

* * *

_Princess Viv: You like? Please review!! This is my first Duel Masters' fic, and I do welcome constructive criticism._


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting

_Princess Viv: Here's the__ second chappie! Hope you enjoy it, and please review!_

_**l33t k1w1: **Thank you for your compliments. They are very much appreciated, and they do mean a lot to me. The spacing thing has always been a priority to me – I can't stand fics with bunched up writing – it drives me mad. So I make sure my own fics are organised, so others can enjoy reading it. Thanks for placing this story in your favourites list, and for the review. I will look forward to your future feedbacks._

_**Lloyd (Irving) Aurion: **Thank you. And yes, it is very frustrating due to the lack of Shobu/Mimi fics. That was the main reason why I decided to do this fic in advance._

_**Black Demon567: **Black, I didn't know you ever watched Duel Masters, but I'm very glad you reviewed. And yes, Hakuoh isn't really acting like the bad guy, because he is back to himself, although I haven't even seen Hakuoh properly in the anime yet. There were flashbacks of him, etc. So my characterisation of him may be a little wrong… And I do hope you work on "Misfit's" sequel, because I am really looking forward to it. And of course, our "Blue Eyes"._

**Unkown-Character: **Aw, thanks. I never knew you watched Duel Masters. And I definitely know you're not a fanatic, or I would have heard you talking about it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  


_**RedButterfly: **Thanks for your compliment! I am so glad you like my fic, and regard it so highly. About the ages, well, I changed them slightly… Heh heh… But to be honest with you, most are correct, like Mimi being thirteen in the anime (it's true, though rather unbelievable!)._

_**Jamesstutz **and **inuko101: **Thank you._

_**DarKLunLTic: **Thank you. About your Kokujo wish, I will grant in… In a couple of chapters later. I promise he does appear, because he does play a part!_

_**lost-forgotten-alone: **Thank you. Yes, I personally love Shobu/Mimi. There aren't many here, very true. Like I said before, I made this fic because of this reason – not enough Shobu/Mimi fics!!_

**animeaddict99:** Lol, I do hope this chapter won't disappoint you then.  


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Duel Masters.**_

**

* * *

**

**Duel Masters: Over The Rainbow**

**Chapter 2: A Meeting  
**

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered into Shobu's bedroom as his alarm clock struck eight o' clock in the morning. 

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!_

"Wha!?" Shobu sat up in his bed, and his eyes snapped open. The sunlight streamed onto his face and he narrowed his eyes at the intensity. Yawning, he slowly got up.

"Shobu! Are you up yet? Saiyuki, Rakudah and Hakuoh are waiting for you outside!" Mrs Kirifuda shouted up the stairs to her half awake son.

Shobu groaned. _"They're here already?!" _

"Tell them I'm coming! Give me five minutes!" Shobu yelled back as he wrestled his purple pullover over his head.

* * *

Mimi stood outside the ex-residence of the Temple, and sighed. The breeze blew her locks of hair across her face and eyes. _"The memories… It still hurts…"_

Mimi tried to snap out of it, and gave her mind something else to deal with and think about. _"I wonder if… I'd better check…"_ Slowly and cautiously, the violet haired girl entered the building…

* * *

"Shobu! Hurry up!" Saiyuki called from outside the house, Hakuoh and Rakudah standing behind her. 

"Coming!" Shobu burst out of the front door and slammed into Rakudah accidentally.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Rakudah flew through the air and out of sight.

"Oops!" Shobu gave his remaining friends a lopsided smile as he scratched his head guiltily.

* * *

Mimi wandered through the long, familiar corridors as she explored the eerie and empty building. _"Nothing's changed here… Every passage looks exactly the same!!!"_

Suddenly, she was facing large, black double doors. _"Huh? I recognise this place now! This used to be Master's --- I mean "his" room… I wonder…"_ Carefully, Mimi pushed open the door and entered…

* * *

"Where are we going, guys?" Shobu asked as they all sat in Hakuoh's car. The blue piece of machinery was speeding along the motorway without even trying. Saiyuki sat in the passenger seat alongside Hakuoh, who was driving, his blue hair flying out behind him, and into Rakudah's face; Rakudah was sitting behind the former duelling champion, and Shobu sat behind Saiyuki and beside Rakudah, enjoying the ride. 

"Well, I thought, since you two haven't been here for a while, that we'd take you to see a few old friends…" Saiyuki grinned as she turned around.

"Old friends?" Shobu frowned, puzzled.

"You'll see." Saiyuki winked and turned back.

Shobu faced Rakudah, who shrugged.

_(A/N: Please don't assume they're going to see Mimi.)_

* * *

Mimi searched quickly through the heavy, thick files in Master's drawers, trying to find something. _"Come on!" _she thought with frustration. _"There must be **something** here!"_

Suddenly, a document caught her eye. _"Yes!"_ She opened the file, and her eyes scanned the words. After a short silence, Mimi dropped the file with dismay, and exclaimed. "No way!" turning around, and grabbing the dropped file, Mimi sprinted out of the dark room, her thoughts churning in her head. _"Shobu…"_

* * *

At the mall, Saiyuki looked around with impatience. "Where are they?" 

"Where are who?" Rakudah asked, curious.

"We're here, we're here, calm down!" a voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around, to see Kintaro, Toru and Jimirah, all smiling, or in Jimirah's case, smirking.

"Hi guys!" Shobu exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

* * *

Mimi ran all the way to Shobu's house, her feet never faltering. _"Glad I have these powers now…"_

The sixteen-year-old girl was almost there. _"Shobu, you have to be home! I wasn't supposed to show myself to you – I wanted it to be a surprise. But unfortunately, this can't wait…" _Mimi skidded to a halt in front of the Kirifuda household. _"Aw, shit… I can't feel his presence… I can still try, I guess…"_

Mimi approached the door and knocked. After a minute, Mai Kirifuda opened the door and blinked when she saw the violet-haired girl. "Mimi?"

"Yup, it's me! Nice to see you again, Mrs Kirifuda!" Mimi beamed, trying not to show her impatience. "Is Shobu home?"

* * *

"So how have you guys been?" Shobu asked as everyone sat down in Starbucks for a drink. 

"Life's been alright." Toru nodded, sipping his drink. "I heard you won that Australian championships. We watched you on TV. Well done."

Shobu smiled. "Yeah, I did. Thanks."

"_I can't believe Toru of all people is congratulating me!"_

Kintaro was going through Shobu's newest arranged deck. "Wow, I like what you've done, Shobu!"

Shobu grinned, feeling proud. "Thanks. Rakudah helped me too."

Jimirah rolled his eyes and sat back, not joining in. _"I can't believe that stupid Toru dragged me along to this… He knows I despise Kirifuda! But… I guess these guys are the only "friends" I have…"_

Suddenly, Saiyuki's cell phone rang. "Oh, excuse me." She took her phone out of her handbag, and answered the call.

"Hello? Oh, you're looking for Shobu? Hold on a sec, could you please?" Saiyuki turned to Shobu. "It's for you."

"For me?" Shobu blinked in surprise. "Uh… Okay." He took the phone from Saiyuki. "Hello?" his friends resumed their conversation, excluding Jimirah.

"Shobu, hi." The voice was feminine, and her voice was frantic.

"…Hi… Who are you?" Shobu frowned as he spoke. _"This person's voice sounds so familiar…"_

"Shobu, it's me, Mimi!"

Shobu's eyes widened in complete shock, and almost dropped the phone. After letting this information sink in, he managed to whisper, "Mimi?"

"Yeah, it's me, Shobu." Mimi's voice was hurried. "Look, I need to see you. We have to talk. I just found out something **very** important. It's about… The Temple." Her last statement was said in just above a whisper.

Shobu's heart bumped hard against his chest. "T-Temple? You serious?"

"Yes! I need to see you Shobu! Meet me in half an hour at… At where we last talked to each other. Bring Hakuoh with you – no one else. Don't tell anyone I'm here, except Hakuoh, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." Shobu felt dizzy. He hadn't felt so out of control for a long time. "See you later."

"Bye. And hurry!" Mimi replied, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kintaro asked, noticing his friend had finished talking, and handed Shobu's cards back.

"It was… My mum." Shobu tried to think of a good excuse, and took his cards back. "Thanks, Kintaro." He stood up. "I have to go now… Hakuoh, do you mind if you drive me home?" he gave his blue haired friend a meaningful look.

Hakuoh stood up, and nodded, his eyes serious. "Sure."

"What about us?" Saiyuki jumped up.

"Don't worry. After I've dropped Shobu back, I'll rejoin you guys here." Hakuoh smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend. "You guys go have a good time for now, okay?"

Saiyuki looked doubtful, until Kintaro spoke up. "It's okay, Saiyuki. We've seen Shobu now, and we've had a good talk. Anyway, we haven't had some fun with you guys either, so we might as well make the best of it, right?" he turned to Shobu. "We'll meet up some other time, Shobu?"

Shobu nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'd love too." He said his goodbyes, and he and Hakuoh went to the car.

"What's going on, Shobu?" Hakuoh asked, once they were out of earshot.

"That phone call was from… Mimi." Shobu avoided his friend's eyes.

Hakuoh's eyes widened. "Mimi?" Shobu nodded. Hakuoh continued to press him for more. "What did she want?"

"She said she had some very important info on… The Temple…" Shobu trailed off.

"The Temple?!" Hakuoh exclaimed. They had reached the car. "I thought… But…"

Shobu nodded grimly. "Yeah, so did I. Come on, we have to go and meet Mimi." He jumped into the passenger seat.

"Where too?" Hakuoh didn't ask any more questions, but his eyes told all. He turned on his car.

Shobu's eyes showed deep pain and unforgotten memories. "To the local park… Rosemary Park."

* * *

Mimi stood in front of the lake, her eyes scanning the area; the ducks, geese and swans swam peacefully with their children and mates on the clear blue water; the different varieties of flowers around had bloomed beautifully, and gave much colour to the park, while the trees were lush green and light reflected off their shiny leaves; and the people were everywhere with their children, enjoying their time here. _"Where are you, Shobu?" _Mimi sighed. 

"Mimi!" a distant voice called out.

Mimi turned around immediately, and saw two figures running towards her. _"They're here!"_

Shobu and Hakuoh slowed down as they approached their friend, their eyes all over her. She had changed during the last three years. She was much taller, though still not as tall as Shobu or Hakuoh; she had her hair slightly longer; and she wore a completely different attire. She had a small bag slung over her shoulder, and she was smiling. Both teenage boys were speechless to see their old friend.

"Mimi?" Shobu finally breathed, his eyes locked on hers.

"Yeah, it's me." Mimi smiled softly, her own eyes gazing back into Shobu's brown orbs. "…I-It's nice to see you both again."

* * *

_Princess Viv: I'm sorry, that was desperately short… I'm sorry! Please review, and I promise I'll make a better and longer chappie for the next one! (I like bribery!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura

_Princess Viv: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING! I know everyone is impatient, because it's been such a long time. (grimace) But I haven't had any time, honest. Not to write anyway. (sigh) Once again, please accept my greatest apologies._

_But thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I am so grateful, and very surprised at the amount of reviews! _

_Sorry for this late update – after school started again, I haven't had much time to write… I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, and please review! If I don't get more than… Let's set it at ten… If I don't get at least ten reviews, I won't update. (grins evilly)_

_**Viper the Bat: **Thanks… I'm hurrying! And here it is… Finally… (sigh)_

_**Chisakami Saiyuki: **Thanks so much for bothering to review! Thanks for the compliments. And you're welcome – it's my pleasure to review your fic. (nod)_

_**Godzilla-Freak: **Lol, thanks. Here's the long awaited update… I'm sorry for keep you waiting…_

_**Blazoner:** Thanks; it's not that great! And there will be plenty more couples, believe me…_

_**NocturneD: **Lol, yup, they sure don't have many S/M fics here… (sweatdrop) It's annoying…But there is one other, if you look around. The author's great, as is the fic._

_**OverXplosivz: **I'm glad you like it, and thanks. _

_**RedButterfly:** Thanks! And yeah, Mimi will explain everything. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**l33t k1w1: **Aw, thank you for highly recommending it and putting it on your favs. (tears in eyes) (sniff) Anyway, just to tell you, doesn't Mimi already have those guardian powers? I didn't invent that…_

_**jamesstutz **and** Neo Aguni: **Thanks._

_**Lloyd (Irving)Aurion: **I know, I myself wasn't expecting the previous chapter to be updated so quickly, but it happened to be the Xmas holidays, and I had a lot of time, so I thought to give you guys an early first update. (smiles) But I'm afraid this update took ages, and the future ones will probably be the same, since my next holiday is halfway through February. But I hope to continuously see your reviews (wink)._

_**TkMacintosh: **Thanks! You're probably my most enthusiastic reviewer, lol!_

_**lost-forgotten-alone: **Thanks, and happy New Year to you too! (Though it's slightly late! But it is almost Chinese New Year!) And sugar is gut for youuuuuu! Mwahaha! OMG, Kai is a muse of yours! I LOVE Kai! (chases after Kai)_

_Kai: AAAAH! A weird, demented woman is chasing after me!_

_**Black Demon567: **You like the fic, Black? Aw, that's sweet of you. And I'd never complain if you didn't review! (eyes shift around) And I'm sorry about the long delay in updating… (sigh)_

_**animeaddict99: **And I'm happy that you're happy! Hehe!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Duel Masters.**_

* * *

**Duel Masters: Over The Rainbow **

**Chapter 3: Sakura**

* * *

"_Mimi?" Shobu finally breathed, his eyes locked on hers._

_"Yeah, it's me." Mimi smiled softly, her own eyes gazing back into Shobu's brown orbs. "…I-It's nice to see you both again." _

**

* * *

Shobu's POV **

It was definitely Mimi… I… I stood there, dumb and speechless. I must have looked a complete idiot.

But can you blame me? I haven't seen Mimi for three years! And I've missed her. I always think of her… I…

Shut up, Shobu! Shut up!

I shook my head, trying desperately to clear my thoughts.

"_Mimi?" Shobu finally breathed, his eyes locked on hers._

"_Yeah, it's me." Mimi smiled softly, her own eyes gazing back into Shobu's brown orbs. "…I-It's nice to see you both again."_

Hakuoh was the first to speak after that.

"It's great that you're back, Mimi… You said to Shobu you had news for us?" his normally calm and peaceful eyes were dark and serious, and he got straight to the point.

Mimi nodded slowly. "I do… But let us go to a more private area."

Throughout this, I just continued staring at my old friend. I couldn't believe it… I really couldn't. Was she real? The nightmares I have had for these past three years have confused my brain, twisting dreams with reality…

Mimi walked to me, and placed her hand on mine. My body was zapped awake, and I lifted my head up to look into her eyes. She stared into mine, her orbs almost emotionless, though containing a hint of happiness. Was she fake?

No, she was real, for sure. Mimi was back, after all these years of waiting…

**Normal POV**

Mimi drew away from Shobu, and smiled at him. Finally, Shobu smiled back at her. A relieved, happy smile. Mimi sensed a weight had been lifted off Shobu's consciousness, and felt glad.

"Come on." Mimi said to her friends, turning around. "I know a private place." She began walking off, and Shobu and Hakuoh followed her away.

* * *

"Hm… I wonder where the hell Shobu and Hakuoh were going…" Rakudah mused. 

"Oh, stop thinking about it, Rakudah!" Saiyuki laughed cheerfully as she talked with Toru and Kintaro. "They'll be back! What they're doing can't be _that _serious!"

"Hey Saiyuki, we're gonna get us some ice cream! Which flavour do you want?" Toru called to the red head.

Saiyuki gave it a moment's thought. "Strawberry please."

"Vanilla please." Rakudah replied when Toru turned to him.

"Coffee." Kintaro said.

"Jimirah? Do you want ice cream?" Toru asked the teenager, who was leaning against a wall, watching them with dislike. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you pay for it. I want chocolate."

_(A/N: Damnit, why did I let Jimirah choose my favourite type of ice cream? I must be out of my mind?)_

"And I'll have… Mint choc chip." Toru said to himself as he bought the ice creams.

* * *

"Which country this time?" Aeris snapped. 

"Japan." The clocked figure replied.

"We're going back to Japan?" Sakura asked in dismay.

"It's time…" the clocked man whispered.

"Time for what?" Benny Haha asked, folding his arms.

"Shut up." Aeris glared at the sixteen-year-old boy, who glowered back.

"It's time to face them." The last person in the room, who was a tall, young girl, said coldly.

"Them, Faith? Are you serious?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I have to face… h-him?"

"Yes, Sakura." Faith's eyes bored into the younger girl's. "You must face him. And win."

"I know you will." The dark clocked figure spoke up now. "I have faith in you, Sakura. You are strong enough. And if you don't want to go…" the man snapped his fingers, and two big strong men suddenly leapt into the room and seized Aaron. "…Then he will be the first to go."

Aaron struggled. "Get lost!"

"Leave him alone! I will do it!" Sakura yelled. The dark figure nodded, and the two large men backed off, and released Aaron. Tears sprung to the young girl's chocolate brown eyes.

"Good, Sakura. You know what would happen if you defied me. First Aaron. Then Aeris. And then the rest of them… And you know they're all under my control. They wouldn't be able to escape me… They know their fate is in your hands… And I sincerely hope they're in good hands."

Sakura blinked to try and stop the hot tears from leaking out. She ran to Aaron, who was being stabilised by Aeris. Benny watched with no emotion, and Faith stood behind Aaron, her expression blank, but her mind whirling. "I'm so sorry…" Sakura whispered into Aaron's ear.

Aaron smiled. "It's okay, Sakura… It's not your fault…"

Sakura looked up and eyed the dark figure with contempt. _"What can I do? I don't want to go back to Japan… I wanted to leave it behind with my past… But now…"_

* * *

Mimi, Shobu and Hakuoh were sitting together in Mimi's apartment. Mimi's hand still clutched the document she had found in the fallen Temple, and now she laid it carefully on the coffee table in the middle of her living room. "Take a seat, guys." Mimi smiled. 

"Right, back down to business." Mimi's face was suddenly grave. "I have something of great importance to tell you both… Yesterday, I returned to Japan, and decided to visit the fallen Temple." At this, Hakuoh flinched slightly, and Shobu's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "In Master's… I mean, _his_ old office, I found some documents in _his_ desk cupboards that _he'd_ accidentally left behind…"

"Documents?" Hakuoh's eyes widened.

"Yes." Mimi nodded, her expression dark."

"And you learnt something from them." It was more a statement than a question from the blue haired boy.

"I did."

"Tell us." Shobu said firmly, making eye contact with Mimi.

Mimi turned to him, and nodded. "Okay… Here's what I read. To cut the story short, _he _planned, after you defeated Hakuoh, Shobu, to rebuild the Temple in a different country. Do what _he _used to do…"

"He what!" Hakuoh exclaimed. Shobu's mouth fell open.

"The nerve of that-" Shobu stopped himself from swearing in time.

"What now? Where are they? What shall we do?" Hakuoh began rambling on and asking questions.

"Hakuoh, stop." Mimi said firmly, and made her friend shut up. "But that's not all! It turns out _he _isn't the boss of everything… There was another, more stronger guy behind the Temple."

"There is?" Shobu groaned. "Great."

"And I think _he _was murdered some time after _his_ failure with Hakuoh. By the real leader of the Temple." Mimi continued. "So… Then this weirdo **did** move the Temple organisation… To America."

"America!" Hakuoh's voice was getting louder – very un-Hakuoh-like.

"That's the biggest, most powerful, and most influential country on the planet at the moment." Shobu said glumly, as if stating the facts from a geography book.

"Yes." Mimi nodded. "And I'm afraid this guy succeeded… Obviously, I don't know the rest, because that was three years ago, but I bet the idiot has the organisation running strong and well… And knowing _him _before _he _died, _he_ would go after Shobu, and maybe Hakuoh, when _he_ had gotten strong players again. And this guy will probably do the same." Mimi's eyes glinted. "Because his aim is to take over the world of duelling… And with it… Everything else."

"I don't want to sound… Horrible or anything…" Shobu said after a short silence. "But Mimi, you don't know when they'll come for me… Or us… They may come a few years later."

Mimi grabbed a magazine lying on the table. "I was reading this on the plane yesterday, and I was not suspicious at all… After all, why should I be? Have a read." She handed the magazine over to her friends at a certain page. Hakuoh read the article aloud:

"_The newest American duelling sensation, eighteen-year-old Sakura Kimura, is flying over to Japan on the 25th May to compete in her own duelling contest in Tokyo. This will be run and sponsored by her own agent's company, and the bookmakers say that they bet this will be a huge success, and already they are giving us odds of who will win. Our own sensation, Shobu Kirifuda, is rumoured to be in this competition…"_

"What!" Shobu exclaimed loudly, interrupting Hakuoh, "I hadn't even heard of the contest until now!"

Mimi took the magazine from Hakuoh's hands and laid it onto the coffee table again, and stared into her friends' eyes. "Shobu, their rumour is understandable though, since you are the best player." This made the teenager shut up, and listen. "But as you can see guys, this activity is most suspicious. The event's in a few weeks, and Sakura girl will be coming over here to duel, obviously. She is amazing, and that's putting it lightly. You will most definitely be invited, Shobu. The rest of the article states the name of her boss and sponsor. His name's Gino Baxton. A very rich man – he's a multi-billionaire. I have no doubt that he's the head of the new temple."

Hakuoh frowned. "What do we do then?"

Shobu nodded. "We can't stop them."

Mimi's eyes glinted. "We can."

"How?" Shobu and Hakuoh said simultaneously, both leaning forward in their chairs.

Mimi stared out of the window, and at the buildings all around. Her eyes were angrily fiery and determined, though they contained a sad, mournful hint. "By taking this Sakura girl down, and get to the Temple. Then… then we destroy Gino Baxton… forever."

_

* * *

Princess Viv: Finally! I am done! (sobs) _

_Once again, I am very sorry for the delay. About the next update… Nothing is guaranteed, but I'm guessing that maybe I can write this chappie in the next two weeks – but NO guarantees. If I can't, I can't. I'm sorry, but I do have a social life, and other things. But I promise I will definitely update._

_Please review (it **may** make me update faster… (wink) Lol) and I hope you enjoyed this._


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

_Princess Viv: I do hope the reviewers read the note in my bio, which explained why I wasn't going to update for a long time. If you haven't read it, which is most likely, then to cut the story short, I was banned from the computer for a long time. It's a rather big miracle that I'm doing what I'm doing now… But I'm glad to be able to write some fanfiction again… It's been killing me, you know. I hate writing by hand, because I don't know who would find it in the house, and my hand aches by the tenth page, so… It's a great disadvantage._

_Anyway, I apologise profusely for the long delay. I probably will get quite a few chapters done over these summer holidays, and then you will probably be happy about that. However, once the holidays are over, I will be back at school again, and busy as ever. Also, the computer ban thing will probably be back on, damnit, so I apologise and warn you all beforehand about that._

_However, thank you all for constantly reviewing my chapters. I'm extremely grateful, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

**_Black Demon567:_** _Suspense-ness, si? Mwahaha! And you know about the update ban thingy… (Sigh) The cruelty of parents… And you haven't updated for a while either! Ha!_

_**Viper the Bat: **Well… Looks like this chapter took absolutely ages, huh… But I hope you try and understand… I didn't want it to be this way…_

_**jamesstutz: **Again, thanks. And please don't offended for me asking, but do you say the exact thing for every review you give?_

_**stroke-of-death: **I actually agree with you. That chapter, so far, has been my least favourite, and in my own personal opinion, my worst in this fic. I actually do read over my stories again and again… But thank you for actually voicing your opinion – it is much appreciated._

_**Unkown-Character: **Thank you. And Sakura's deck… Not really thought over yet, to be totally honest, but I'm leaning towards water… I wanted it to be light, but then I remembered Hakuoh has a light deck, and also, there are four other guardians, and one of them also has a light deck… I wouldn't mind nature, but you'll see why I'm actually leaning towards water… (Smiles) And yeah, I do know that Sakura means cherry blossom. You know I watch CCS, ne?_

_**amylovestakuya: **Thanks._

_**titanfan:** Thank you. Sorry for the delay…_

_**Star AJT 84: **Aw, thanks._

_**Rachridgeback:** Okay, okay, I've updated! Please, just never let them get out of that hut! (Grins evilly and dementedly)_

_**Matt Gross: **Here's more, then. Sorry about the delay. About more Shobu/Mimi fics… Well, if I ever write any more Duel Masters fics, then **every one **of them will obviously be Shobu/Mimi (I'm glad you share the same passion for this coupling as I do, lol!), but I seriously doubt their will be any more Duel Masters fics from me unless I get a good plan in my head for one. I also really wanna write other stories, like Beyblade, Card Captor Sakura, etc… Duel Masters wasn't even on my list before, lol! But I'll try my best – just keep your eyes peeled, lol._

_**The Desert Fox: **Ditto. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw Benny Haha. I'd already read about him online, and I had imagined what he'd look like, but when it came to the show… (shudder) Please don't remind me! And your questions will be answered very shortly. (grin)_

_**haruxsakura: **Lol, Mimi's my fav too! And btw… does your username have anything to do with my fic?_

_**xsnowboarderx:** Lol, glad it's kept your attention. Sorry about the delay… Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Duel Masters, etc.**_

**

* * *

**

Duel Masters: Over The Rainbow

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

_

* * *

Hakuoh frowned. "What do we do then?" _

_Shobu nodded. "We can't stop them."_

_Mimi's eyes glinted. "We can."_

"_How?" Shobu and Hakuoh said simultaneously, both leaning forward in their chairs._

_Mimi stared out of the window, and at the buildings all around. Her eyes were angrily fiery and determined, though they contained a sad, mournful hint. "By taking this Sakura girl down, and get to the Temple. Then… then we destroy Gino Baxton… forever."_

* * *

"But Mimi… We cannot, and should not, underestimate Sakura, um… Sakura Minamoto…" he glanced at the magazine for the girl's surname. "Hey, looks like she's Japanese too…" 

"She is Japanese…" Mimi nodded, "And I am not underestimating her. If the Temple does indeed hold this girl, it means that she is probably extremely strong… Possibly even stronger than you, Shobu, no offence meant."

Shobu nodded. "No offence taken, Mimi. I know that the Temple will have probably trained her up extremely well, just to take on the rest of the world… And me…"

"So… Mimi… You've told us the _outline_ of your brilliant plan." Hakuoh spoke up, looking out of the window, his eyes worried, "But _what _do we actually do?"

Mimi followed Hakuoh's gaze, and looked at the blue sky, which at the moment was clear and beautiful. "We have to enter this tournament, take down Sakura, and at the same time spy on her, and see if she can lead us to that Gino Baxton. Beating her will probably gain us an advantage… And most probably split the Temple without us even knowing it… And… I'm thinking of even kidnapping her and using her as blackmail, or possibly interrogating her – she probably has some information…"

"But Mimi," Shobu's brown eyes widened at her ruthless plan, "Isn't that… a bit over the top?"

"You wouldn't understand, Shobu." Mimi turned her eyes on him, her irises blazing with an invisible fire, "Being held captive by _him_, working without any choice for _him_, and doing things that you don't want to because of _him_. The feeling of darkness and captivity is overwhelming – she may even **want **to be rescued! And I **have **to do this, because this guy **must **be stopped before he can hurt any more people! Even if I have to use Sakura to get there, I have no choice. If she's being held captive, then one day, she'll thank me. Innocent lives cannot be put at risk any longer!"

Shobu was silent after her small but passionate speech. He finally understood why Mimi was doing this. It wasn't merely revenge for her – she was trying to help save the people caught up in this as well – or the people who were doomed to be caught up.

Hakuoh was still looking out of the window, silent. "… Mimi is right. I know how she feels… More so, probably. I was the Temple champion… This Sakura…" Hakuoh looked at the raven-haired girl smiling in the magazine, "We must save her, no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, five passengers boarded a plane set to land in Tokyo the next day, early in the morning. The first to jump into his first class seat was Benny; the big mouth, bigheaded freak was wearing an oversized pair of sunglasses, making him look even uglier than usual. After him walked a weary, blonde haired Aeris; her icy blue eyes flitted nervously everywhere, suspicious of everyone and everything. Behind her came Sakura, who was desperately refraining herself from running out of here; however, the thought of her friends in danger stopped her body from doing the instructions her brain was screaming. Following her was Aaron with the hand luggage, Aeris' brother, and her senior by two years; his blonde hair was hanging over his exhausted blue eyes, but he continued watching out for Sakura in front of him, making sure she was alright. Finally, Faith brought up the rear; being the oldest out of the group at the age of nineteen, the purple haired girl wore a stony expression, and her scarlet blood red eyes also portrayed no emotion, which was contrary to what she was actually feeling. 

"How are you feeling?" Aaron murmured softly in Sakura's ear as they sat down, his breath sending a small lock of black hair away from her face.

"The truth? I'm feeling totally shit." Sakura swore, which was something she rarely did. She was pale and looked tired, but she flashed Aaron a forced smile. "But I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Aaron was worried, but he could not do anything. He settled tensely into his first class seat, and glanced to his right. On his other side sat Faith, who had her eyes closed. To the left of Sakura was seventeen-year-old Aeris, who kept an eye on Sakura too. Benny was allocated opposite to them – the whole group had insisted upon this arrangement.

* * *

As Hakuoh's blue car pulled into the mall's car park, Mimi was already feeling the pre-jitters of seeing her old friends again. Her stomach felt like it was inhabiting several butterflies right now. 

"I bet Saiyuki will scream with delight when she sees you." Shobu smiled and joked a little, even though his mind was still on the Temple.

"Yup." Hakuoh nodded, and helped Mimi out of the car.

In the mall, sitting at a café, Saiyuki, Toru and Kintaro were laughing their heads off at some lame joke. Jimirah, sitting to the side, felt his lips quiver upwards slightly, but he mentally forced them to sink downwards again, which funnily enough required a lot of concentration… Rakudah was staring into space, anxiously waiting for Shobu and Hakuoh's return; he somehow felt something was wrong.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" a sudden voice asked from behind the fivesome.

All turning around at Shobu's voice, they came face to face with a grinning Shobu, a slightly smiling Hakuoh, and…. a shy looking Mimi.

"MIMI!" Saiyuki screamed, causing many people in the mall and café to turn and stare at their table. Literally jumping and climbing over her chair, she flung herself on her old best friend and hugged her tightly. "Oh, is it really you? It's so good to see you again!"

The other four were merely open mouthed and agape. Well, Jimirah, and maybe Toru, were pretty composed, but not Rakudah or Kintaro. The said latter's mouths were wide open as they stared at Mimi precariously. Rakudah had a great expression of shock on his chubby face, and his glasses had half fallen off his nose. Jimirah had wide eyes, and Toru looked pretty surprised, but they soon shook themselves out of it.

"Hi guys…" Mimi mumbled as she hugged her crimson-haired friend back. "It's… good to see you again…"

_

* * *

06:00am the next morning… _

"_Thank you for riding with Virgin Airlines. Please come again." _The voice of the female speaker spoke in Japanese and English as the plane landed softly at the Tokyo airport.

Aeris yawned quietly and turned to see Sakura still sleeping soundly, her head on her shoulder. Her straight black hair, which reached past her shoulders, was sprawled everywhere. Gently, Aaron reached over and smoothed a lock away from her eyes. The action caused Sakura to groan softly in her sleep.

"Aaron!" Aeris hissed as the raven-haired girl began moving, "You woke her up!"

"We have to get off this plane now anyway!" Aaron argued quietly.

"Huh? Guys?" Sakura muttered, shaking her head, "Where are we?"

"Japan." Aaron smiled at her, answering her question. "We've arrived."

_

* * *

Princess Viv: That was kind of short, but I don't wanna keep people waiting… So here we are! Please review!_


End file.
